The present invention relates to a new, novel and distinct variety of peach tree, Prunus persica, and which has been denominated varietally as xe2x80x98Burpeachsixteenxe2x80x99.
The present variety of peach tree resulted from an on-going program of fruit and nut tree breeding. The purpose of this program is to improve the commercial quality of deciduous fruit and nut varieties, and rootstocks, by creating and releasing promising selections of prunus, malus and regia species. To this end we make both controlled and hybrid cross pollinations each year in order to produce seedling populations from which improved progenies are evaluated and selected.
The seedling xe2x80x98Burpeachsixteenxe2x80x99 was originated by us from a population of open pollinated seedlings grown in our experimental orchards located near Fowler, Calif. These open pollinated seedlings, grown on their own roots, were derived from the xe2x80x98A25.046xe2x80x99 peach tree (unpatented) which was also growing at the same experimental orchard. One seedling, which is the present variety, exhibited especially desirable characteristics, and was designated as xe2x80x98E4.073.xe2x80x99 This desirable seedling was marked for subsequent observation. In 1998, following the fruiting season, the new variety was selected for advanced evaluation and repropagation.
Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety of peach tree was accomplished by budding to xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rootstock (unpatented). This was performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Fowler, Calif. Subsequent evaluations performed in later years have shown those asexual reproductions run true to the original tree. All characteristics of the original tree and its fruit were established and appear to be transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
xe2x80x98Burpeachsixteenxe2x80x99 is a new and distinct variety of peach tree, which is of large size, and which has vigorous growth, and which further is a regular and productive bearer of relatively large, firm, yellow fleshed, clingstone fruit having a good flavor and eating quality. The new peach tree has a medium chilling requirement of approximately 650 hours. Further, the tree also produces relatively uniformly sized fruit throughout the entire tree. The fruit of the new variety further has a high degree of red skin coloration, and a firm flesh. The fruit also appears to have good handling and shipping qualities. Yet further, the xe2x80x98Burpeachsixteenxe2x80x99 peach tree bears fruit which are ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment on approximately June 8 to 15 under the ecological conditions prevailing in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California. In relative comparison to the xe2x80x98A25.046xe2x80x99 peach tree, the new variety ripens about 10 or more days earlier under the same ecological conditions.